


Heartbeat

by PukkleFurr



Series: What happens in November [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ethan Nestor - Freeform, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im a very proud mother, It took me 3 days to write this, Love, Mention of Racism, Romance, this is beautiful, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukkleFurr/pseuds/PukkleFurr
Summary: You recall the first time you and Ethan met.





	Heartbeat

Sometimes I thought I wasn't good enough. I would try to imagine him with some better. Someone who wasn't me. Someone who was white. The relationship was suppose to be kept a secret. Then someone snapped a picture. Word gets around fast when you have social media. 

I rolled over in bed to see him. Brown hair. Eyes closed. Lips slightly parted as a soft snore escapes his mouth. His hand was resting on his chest. Hos arm was wrapped around me. I moved a bit closer and moved his hand. I laid my head on his chest and took a deep breath.

His heartbeat could calm me down.

We could be arguing about the stupidest thing in the world. And he'll pull me close. And I'll just listen to his heartbeat. None of those hate comments mattered when I listened to his heartbeat. It takes me back to when we first met. Just about 10 years ago.

He was 11. I was 9. It was bring your stuffed animal to school day. My dad was in the Navy at the time. Before he left he gave me a bear dressed as a sailor. 

I still have that bear.

During lunchtime we had to leave our bears in the classroom. When we returned. It was gone. I remember running out of the classroom and right into him. I was on the verge of a panic attack. 

At first he tried to get me to talk. Then he realized what was happening. He pulled me close and hugged me. All I could here was his voice and his heartbeat. We eventually found the bear. Some rotten boy named Joshua took it. 

Here we are 10 years later. The bear sits on my dresser, as if its watching me in my sleep. I felt him move and looked up. His eyes met mine and the immediately lit up. 

"Hey Babe.." His voice trying to adjust.

"Yeah Ethan?"

"I love you."

"I love you too.."


End file.
